Who are you?
by xxmstxx
Summary: Sehun melihat seorang namja. Tapi anehnya, hanya Sehun yang dapat melihat namja itu. Siapakah namja itu? /EXO fanfiction/OT12/Yaoi/Chapter 2/ RnR
1. Chapter 1

"...Itu siapa?" tanya Sehun–_nama yang tertera pada nametag yang dikenakannya-_ sambil menunjuk _seseorang._

**Cast : Oh Sehun, Zi Tao, Kai Kim, Kris Wu, Byun Baekhyun. **

**Note : Disini ****_author_**** pakai era Wolf. Jadi Kris masih menjadi Member EXO. Okay. Semoga suka sama cerita ini. Dan ini cuma prolog. Tolong reviewnya readers ^^. **

**Note 2 : Typo bertebaran, ****_Yaoi *gk suka tolong langsung close_*****, tidak sesuai EYD, dll. **

**Happy Reading**

Teman-temannya yang sedang makan langsung melihat arah tunjuk Sehun. Kai –_salah satu dari 4 temannya-_ menyerngitkan dahinya lalu melihat Sehun kembali.

"Maksudmu...Krystal?" Kai melontarkan pertanyaan atau lebih tepatnya sebuah pernyataan pada Sehun.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kai, _please_, _ngapain_ aku tanyain Krystal."

"Terus? Sulli? _Yeoja_ yang ada di sebelahnya." Kata Tao –_temannya yang lain_-.

Sehun mendengus lalu duduk kembali ke tempatnya, tanda menyerah. Lay, menepuk bahu kanan Sehun. "Sebenarnya kamu itu _nunjuk _ siapa, Hun?" tanya Lay penasaran.

Sehun menujuk arah yang sama dengan dagunya. Kai, Tao, Lay, Baekhyun, dan Kris melihat arah yang ditunjuk Sehun. _Arah yang sama_!, batin mereka ber-4.

"Tapi disana Cuma ada..."

Sehun memotong perkataan Kris, "Aku menujuk seorang _namja_. Bukan Krystal maupun teman satu _geng_nya itu."

Mereka ber-4 kompak melihat Sehun dengan tatapan aneh dan bingung. Dan Sehun hanya menghela nafas.

"Apa dia murid baru?" tanya Sehun sembari melihat ke-4 temannya yang masih melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh.

Baekhyun memegang dahi Sehun, "Kamu _ngelindur_? Di sekolah ini _gak _ada murid baru. Dan arah yang kamu _tunjuk_ daritadi itu Cuma ada Krystal dan temen 1 _geng_nya." Jelas Baekhyun yang di benarkan ke-3 temannya.

Giliran Sehun yang melihat ke-3 temannya dengan tatapan aneh. _Apa mereka gak ngeliat seorang namja disana. Mungkin mata mereka minus_, pikir Sehun.

"Sudah. Mungkin Sehun _lagi_ sakit. Sekarang kita masuk ke kelas _aja_." Intruspi Kris memberi penengahan. Baekhyun, Kai, dan Tao berdiri dari tempatnya lalu berjalan ke kelas mereka.

Sehun melihat sosok _'namja_' itu sekali lagi. Rambutnya berwarna _blonde_ dan memiliki model yang sama dengan Sehun. Seragam yang dikenakannya juga sama dengan milik Sehun. Wajahnya terbilang imut. Dan senyum itu...membuat Sehun ikut tersenyum juga.

_Aku harus tahu siapa dia, _batin Sehun,

"Ayo!" Tao menarik lengan Sehun lalu berjalan cepat ke dalam kelas.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Terlihat Sehun hanya bermain dengan pulpen miliknya tanpa mempedulikan Kim _seongsaenim_ –guru bahasa inggris- yang terus mengoceh tanpa henti. Lay, orang yang paling dekat duduk dengan Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat perilaku Sehun yang berubah. Sangat terlihat sekali bahwa Sehun melamun tentang sesuatu.

**Cast : Oh Sehun, Zi Tao, Kai Kim, Kris Wu, Byun Baekhyun.**

**Note : Chapter 2 udah muncul *tebar bunga #abaikan*. Semoga readers suka sama chapter ini. Oh, iya, untuk cerita Can you love me, Sehun dan Two Eyes. Hoho *bow* untuk 2 cerita itu akan aku usahakan dilanjutkan. Mianhaeyo untuk mengabaikan 2 fanfic itu. Dan untuk yang udah review. Gamsahamnida. Semoga suka sama lanjutannya, ne. Haha**

**Note 2 : Typo bertebaran, ****_Yaoi *gk suka tolong langsung close_*****, tidak sesuai EYD, dll.**

Bel tanda pelajarah telah usai pun berbunyi. Beruntung, _seongsaenim _mereka tidak tau bahwa Sehun melamun dan tidak fokus pada pelajaran. Segera setelah Kim _seongsaenim_ keluar dari kelas, Lay berlari ke arah Sehun.

Lay menepuk pelan bahu Sehun untuk menyadarkan sahabatnya yang tergila-gila dengan Miranda Kerr itu dari dunianya sendiri.

"Sehun!"

Sehun tidak bergeming dengan tepukan dan seruan Lay –_yang terbilang heboh untuk ukuran Lay_-.

Lay hanya menghela nafas sembari duduk di kursi yang terdapat di depan meja Sehun. Ini butuh bantuan suara melengkingnya Baekhyun, pikir Lay sambil terus melihat wajah Sehun yang datar.

Seakan terpanggil, semenit kemudian Baekhyun, Kai, Tao dan Kris datang ke kelas mereka berdua.

"Sehun! Lay!"

Baekhyun adalah orang pertama yang menyapa dua orang yang sangat berbeda sifatnya itu. Teriakan melengking itu membuat Lay dan...Sehun langsung terlonjak kaget.

"Byun Baekhyun!" seru Kris seraya mengusap kedua telinga yang berdenging karena suara teriakan sang _diva_.

Lay dan Sehun hanya mengelus dada tanda sudah biasa dengan teriakan itu. Sedetik kemudian, Sehun mendelik pada Baekhyun yang menurutnya merusak lamunannya barusan.

"Apa?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada menantang saat tau Sehun mendelik tidak suka padanya.

"...Aku bingung, bagaimana bisa Taehyung yang notabennya lebih muda darimu tahan berhubungan dengan nenek sihir yang bersuara melengking sepertimu." Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya tanda mengejek pada Baekhyun.

"Oh Sehun!" teriakan itu terdengar lagi dan kejadian berikutnya dapat ditebak. Baekhyun mengejar Sehun yang sudah lari duluan keluar kelas.

Kai melihat takjub dua mahluk ajaib yang tidak tau malu itu berlari-lari seperti anak kecil di depan _junior _dan guru-guru mereka.

"Urat malu mereka pasti sudah putus." Kata Tao yang ikut melihat 2 mahluk itu. Kris mengangkat bahunya _enteng_ sambil menyandarkan tubuh tingginya di dinding.

"Atau mereka memang tidak punya urat malu dari lahir." Kris tertawa saat melihat Baekhyun dapat menangkap Sehun. Dan langsung memukul kepala Sehun tanpa ampun.

"...Sehun tadi melamun tentang _dia_." Intrupsi Lay sambil berjalan dan bergabung dengan Tao, Kai, dan Kris.

Ketiganya langsung melihat Lay yang hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Apa _dia_ muncul disini?" tanya Kai sambil melihat keempat sahabatnya itu.

Lay menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ingat kejadian di kantin tadi? Aku yakin Sehun pasti melihatnya."

"Kalau memang iya _dia_ muncul dan mahluk yang dilihat Sehun tadi adalah _dia_. Apa kita harus memberitahu Sehun sekarang?" Tao menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Kris satu-satunya orang yang masih berpikir logis menggelengkan kepalanya, tanda tidak setuju. "Janji adalah janji. Suatu saat nanti, pasti kita memberitahu Sehun yang sebenarnya. Untuk sekarang tolong jangan berkata apapun yang berhubungan dengan _dia_."

Tiga orang lainnya hanya bisa mengangguk tanda setuju dengan perkataan Kris barusan. "Nanti kita beritahu Baekhyun tentang hal ini. Bersikaplah biasa." Kata Kris saat melihat Baekhyun dan Sehun kembali dengan tawa yang lepas.

Sehun melihat mereka ber-4 dengan tatapan aneh. Mereka seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu, batin Sehun.

"Ayo pulang! Aku lapar." Tao mengeluarkan sifat manjanya dan bergelayut seperti anak kucing di lengan Sehun.

Sehun menggangukkan kepalanya, "Iya. Aku ambil tas dulu. Kalian tunggulah di gerbang depan. Nanti aku menyusul."

Mereka ber-5 mengikuti intrupsi Sehun dan meninggalkannya sendirian di kelasnya.

"Apa mereka mempunyai sebuah rahasia," Sehun menghela nafas sambil membereskan barang-barangnya dan memasukkan ke dalam tas miliknya.

_Tring..._

Suara pulpen jatuh itu membuat Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari sumber suara itu.

"Kukira apa." Sehun mengambil pulpen yang jatuh dari meja sebelahnya. Dia tertawa sendiri saat menyadari bahwa dia berpikir itu adalah ulah seorang _hantu_.

Sehun mengambil pulpen itu lalu menaruhnya di atas meja milik teman sebelahnya itu. Ia menghela nafas dan menyandarkan pinggulnya di meja miliknya sendiri.

"Aku merasa pernah melihat _dia_. Apa aku pernah mengenalnya? Oh Sehun, berhenti untuk memikirkannya." Sehun mengacak rambutnya sendiri, tanda frustasi.

_Tring_...

Sehun melihat pulpen itu jatuh kembali dan berguling kearah sepatunya. Salah satu tangannya mengambil pulpen itu lalu memutarkannya.

"Apa ini," Sehun memicingkan matanya saat melihat goresan –_yang sangat ia yakini tidak ada disana tadi-_.

"L?" sambil terus menggegam pulpen itu, Sehun melihat sekitarnya. Tidak ada orang lain selain dirinya. Hanya dia dan...pulpen itu.

Masih berpikir logis. Sehun segera mengembalikan pulpen itu ke tempatnya lalu berjalan keluar dari kelas tanpa mengetahui maksud dari L itu.

_Sesosok _yang tidak dilihat Sehun sedaritadi menampakkan dirinya di meja milik Sehun. Matanya melihat pulpen yang dipegang oleh Sehun beberapa saat yang lalu. Seukir senyum terlukis di wajah tampan-sekaligus- cantik itu.

'_Sehun. Dia sudah besar sekarang.'_

**TBC**


End file.
